1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to image forming devices and more particularly to a replaceable unit for an electrophotographic image forming device having a retractable electrical connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
During the electrophotographic printing process, an electrically charged rotating photoconductive drum is selectively exposed to a laser beam. The areas of the photoconductive drum exposed to the laser beam are discharged creating an electrostatic latent image of a page to be printed on the photoconductive drum. Toner particles are then electrostatically picked up by the latent image on the photoconductive drum creating a toned image on the drum. The toned image is transferred to the print media (e.g., paper) either directly by the photoconductive drum or indirectly by an intermediate transfer member. The toner is then fused to the media using heat and pressure to complete the print.
The image forming device's toner supply is typically stored in one or more replaceable units that have a shorter lifespan than the image forming device. It is desired to communicate various operating parameters and usage information of the replaceable unit(s) to the image forming device for proper operation. For example, it may be desired to communicate such information as replaceable unit serial number, replaceable unit type, toner color, toner capacity, amount of toner remaining, license information, etc. The replaceable unit(s) typically include processing circuitry configured to communicate with and respond to commands from a controller in the image forming device. The replaceable unit(s) also include memory associated with the processing circuitry that stores program instructions and information related to the replaceable unit. The processing circuitry and associated memory are typically mounted on a circuit board that is attached to the replaceable unit. The replaceable unit also includes one or more electrical contacts that mate with corresponding electrical contacts in the image forming device upon installation of the replaceable unit in the image forming device in order to facilitate communication between the processing circuitry of the replaceable unit and the controller of the image forming device. It is important to accurately position the electrical contacts of the replaceable unit relative to the corresponding electrical contacts of the image forming device in order to ensure a reliable connection between the processing circuitry of the replaceable unit and the controller of the image forming device when the replaceable unit is installed in the image forming device.
Accordingly, positioning features that provide precise alignment of the electrical contacts of the replaceable unit with corresponding electrical contacts of the image forming device are desired. It is also desired to protect the electrical contacts of the replaceable unit and the electrical contacts of the image forming device from damage during insertion and removal of the replaceable unit into and out of the image forming device and during service of the image forming device.